


Nunca estarás sola

by SumireLockser



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Horror, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumireLockser/pseuds/SumireLockser
Summary: De regreso a la casa que ahora comparte con Juvia, Gray medita sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Será capaz de confesarse de una vez por todas?





	Nunca estarás sola

Gray caminaba con paso sosegado y la mirada perdida. Llevaba varios días fuera de la que, de un tiempo a esta parte, se había convertido en su nueva casa. Esa pequeña cabaña perdida en medio del bosque, era lo más parecido a un hogar que había tenido desde que era niño y, pese a que hasta antes de mudarse allí llevaba años viviendo solo, se había acostumbrado bastante rápido a la presencia de cierta persona que ahora vivía con él.

Se sorprendió así mismo pensando en ella y, rápidamente, cubrió su sonrojado rostro con la cálida bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Estaba solo y, por lo tanto, no había nadie que pudiera verlo, pero hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a comprender las emociones que despertaban en él cuando estaba a su lado, y aun le costaba asimilarlo.

Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un estuche alargado. Lo abrió y observó con satisfacción el pequeño collar que había en su interior. Era sencillo: una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba un copo de nieve de cristal, decorado con brillantes blancos y azules.

«Seguro que está molesta conmigo», se dijo para sí, cerrando el estuche mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

Juvia siempre se enfadaba con él cuando regresaba después de estar varios días fuera. Le recibía con los ojos llorosos, encarándole que se hubiera ido sin avisar. Y él sabía que tenía razón, que debería despedirse antes de marcharse, tranquilizarla diciéndole que volvería, que no se preocupara, que lo esperara…

Pero la realidad era muy distinta. Gray sabía que, si le decía cuando se iba a ir, ella insistiría en acompañarlo. Cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy testaruda y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, había llegado a un punto en el que era incapaz de negarle nada. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos profundos ojos azules?

No soportaba verla sufrir, y le dolía dejarla atrás, pero sabía que no era seguro para ella acompañarlo, no a esos viajes. No quería involucrarla, exponerla a los peligros a los que él se enfrentaba continuamente. Confiaba en ella y sabía que era fuerte, incluso más que él si se lo proponía, pero el temor a perderla era demasiado grande; la sola idea de ello le generaba la misma desesperación que había vivido años atrás con la muerte de Ur… Y no iba a permitir que algo así volviera a suceder.

Tuvo que detenerse para enfriar su mente y soltar el aire que llevaba rato reteniendo en sus pulmones. Enterró su rostro en la bufanda e inspiró profundamente, podía sentir su aroma en la suave tela. «Esta vez se lo diré», pensó con decisión mientras reanudaba su marcha.

Y es que, pese a que hacía tiempo que había comprendido sus sentimientos, y que la relación entre ellos cada vez era más cercana, aún no había tenido el valor suficiente para decírselo con palabras. De un modo u otro, se habían acercado el uno al otro, pero siempre parecía haber una barrera que les impedía dar el paso; y Gray sabía que esa barrera, era él.

Entre los árboles, comenzó a vislumbrarse la pequeña cabaña. Redujo el ritmo de sus pasos, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y elegir las mejores palabras.  Conforme se acercaba, le pareció ver a alguien en la entrada principal.

-¿Ya has vuelto a pasar las tardes esperándome en el porche? –dijo Gray elevando el tono de voz para que pudiera escucharlo desde la distancia-. Creí haberte dicho que ya no hacía tiempo para estar fuera tantas horas. Volverás a resfriarte y me tocará cuidarte de nue… -la sangre se le heló en las venas-. ¡JUVIA! –exclamó con un grito desgarrador mientras corría desesperado hacia ella.

La joven pendía de la pared sostenida por los brazos, su cuerpo estaba completamente ensangrentado y repleto de heridas. Sobre ella, con su propia sangre habían escrito un mensaje: “¡Bienvenido a casa, Gray!”.

Encolerizado, rompió las ataduras y la tomó en brazos. La dejó con cuidado en el suelo y trató de encontrar su pulso desesperadamente. Puso los dedos en su cuello, en su muñeca, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho tratando de escuchar su corazón. Pero ya no había el menor rastro de vida en ella. La abrazó con fuerza, recostándola sobre él.

-Juvia… -murmuró entre sollozos mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro-. ¡Juvia!

…

...

_-¿Gray-sama?_

_…_

_…_

-¡Juvia! –gritó Gray, incorporándose de golpe. Tenía la respiración tan agitada que sentía que estaba empezando a ahogarse. Una mano tocó su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara y congelara parcialmente las sábanas que apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

–Gray-sama, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo la joven, con un claro matiz de preocupación en la voz.

-¿Juvia…? –murmuró algo aturdido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Estás… ¡estás bien! –exclamó al ver a la peliazul, sentada a su lado sobre la cama.

-Juvia no entiende por qué no debería estar bien. –comentó la joven extrañada, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza-. Estabas gritando en sueños, ha debido ser una pesadilla. –concluyó con dulzura, mientras deslizaba una mano con suavidad alrededor de la cabeza de Gray, atrayéndolo hacia ella para tranquilizarlo.

«Una pesadilla en la que te perdía para siempre…», pensó mientras se dejaba guiar por la suave mano de Juvia. Recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, provocando que la joven se sonrojara, y la abrazó con fuerza tratando de olvidar el horror que había vivido aquella noche. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, se prometió así mismo que nunca volvería a dejarla sola.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto fue lo primero que escribí después de retomar el tema de la escritura. Y bueno se supone que fue un especial de Halloween que publiqué en Fanfiction y como a partir de ahora publicaré en ambos sitios pues... aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os haya gustado!
> 
> P.D. La historia está inspirada en un fanart que vi hace tiempo y cuya autoría desconozco.


End file.
